


Owen Harper Doesn't Do Pity

by jkateel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Torchwood © BBC<b><br/>Spoilers:</b> Set during 1x 13 "End Of Days"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Owen Harper Doesn't Do Pity

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Torchwood © BBC **  
> Spoilers:** Set during 1x 13 "End Of Days"

If Owen wanted to, he'd feel sorry for Ianto. The _tea boy_ , always sucking up to the Captain since his cyber-girlfriend tried to kill them all. Doing whatever Jack orders him to, without question or thought; then looking up at Jack, waiting for some acknowledgment, some sort of _praise_. Like a child showing his parent a scribbled drawing, to be later placed on the fridge until the colours faded with sunlight. Ianto must get off on it; goes home and jerks off to Jack's voice whispering, _"Good job, Ianto."_

Jack _needs_ Ianto. Ha! The one thing that Owen admires about Jack is that he doesn't need anyone.

But Owen won't feel sorry for Ianto. Because he should feel sorry for Tosh! Sweet, gullible Tosh, who fell in love with an alien — though, Mary was undeniably _hot_ — because Mary said she was gifted and talented and special. Tosh should have known better; she is the smart one! But she let an alien, who was well aware where she worked, get close to her, jeopardising all of them. And Tosh read their thoughts! Who knew what she heard when she was reading their minds. Not that Owen is going to ask. He doesn't care. He doesn't.

(All he cares about is getting another drink.)

But what about Gwen? Oh, he'd feel sorry for Gwen. No, no. That's not true. He'd feel sorry for Rhys, for believing Gwen when she says she "loves him," before she would crawl into Owen's bed. Rhys, who probably is a decent guy and wants the typical things out of life: marriage, kids, growing old together. Owen can admire and respect that — he wanted it too, at one point — but, given the chance, he would pull Rhys to the side and tell him to move on. Gwen can't give him any of those things; hell, chances are, she'll be dead within a year. Gwen already tempted fate by taking a shotgun blast to the side.

As for Gwen, Owen would only feel sorry for her because she didn't realise it was over between the two of them.

Why not feel sorry for Cardiff, while he's at it? For how many times Torchwood has saved Cardiff from some sort of alien threat, or past/future time-destroying world-changing altercation, Cardiff seems blissfully unaware of it. People still go about their daily lives; Cardiff is still labelled as a wonderful place to live, with fine restaurants Owen has never been to and a zoo he didn't know existed until they happened to drive past it. Places he'll never visit simply because he doesn't have time.

Mostly, he hates Cardiff for being centred on the rift, bringing God-only-knew what from the past and future whenever it feels like. And he hates whoever had decided to build Cardiff atop of it. Didn't they notice the strange and unexplained things that happened around it? People back then were superstitious, weren't they? Shouldn't Cardiff have been decreed haunted and left well-enough alone?

He might feel sorry if Cardiff was destroyed, but not without thinking the city deserved it.

And while he's thinking of Cardiff, he'll hate Jack, too. The all-knowing, all-encompassing Captain Jack Harkness — not even his real name! — who can't even bother believing in him, and blamed him for this mess to begin with!

(God, Owen hates that Jack's right. Like always! Damn him!)

But when it all was boiled down, Owen would want to feel sorry for himself. And he would hate himself.

But he'll only feel sorry that Ianto was aiming for his shoulder.

"Owen?"

That voice.

 _Diane?_


End file.
